


Bare White

by cadkitten



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Fluff, Loss, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Photography, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there was a sheet in the way, maybe he was only a shadow on the other side of that sheet to the camera... but it didn't change the fact that he was now stripped bare for the lens. Every piece of Die, the guitarist of Dir en grey was scattered upon the floor at his feet. And every piece of Die, Kyo's boyfriend of seven years, cat-lover, coffee drinker, insufferable idiot at times and utterly hilarious at others... this Die was right there, right in front of the camera, stripped naked in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voxal).



> from tumblr for prompt fills. DiexKyo with [this gorgeous gif involved](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a3b1502ba9ac6600d44ca9d4d3932085/tumblr_nx2iijCq5t1qeu2xho1_500.gif) and [this picture](https://36.media.tumblr.com/6f97d72e183cd4b51d0455f0c3d5ef8a/tumblr_nx2iijCq5t1qeu2xho2_500.jpg)  
> My own prompt inspiration as well added. I saw this nude photoshoot a long while back that was so tastefully done that I couldn't ignore it. There was a certain beauty to it and I immediately imagined Die being the model and Kyo being the photographer and no one but them ever knowing it was Die behind it all. This makes the perfect setting for it.  
> Song[s]: "My Obsession" by Cinema Bizzare

Die eased himself over onto his back on the bed, not even bothering to stifle the yawn that wanted free. He slid his arms over his head and stretched beneath the warm downy covers. He could still feel Kyo's warmth beside him, though the vocalist was absent from the bed itself. He couldn't have been gone long or the sheets would have been long-since cold. Rolling onto his side again, he listened closely, hearing the crackle of a fireplace from the main room of the little cabin they'd rented for the week. 

Slipping from the bed, he paused to stretch, his sleep pants riding low on his hips as he padded off toward the bathroom. Bamboo mats kept the floor from being freezing against the bottoms of his feet and he found himself thankful as he relieved himself, washed up, and brushed his teeth. A quick shave and he was good as new, ready for a morning coffee and a nice hug from his lover.

It had been Kyo's idea to come out here to start with. The vocalist had suggested they rent it when they passed it by one tour many, many moons ago, and they'd never really jumped on the idea until now. Then again, time had been short with all of their projects and the rest of life getting in the way. But with Die having fallen ill a few weeks earlier, his voice absolute trash from the obnoxious cold, and the aches making him damn near the most irritable person on the planet, everything had been put to a halt for an entire month. With all that time to play with, it resulted that once he was well, he and Kyo had some time to really bond with one another in a way they'd not actually had the ability to do before. 

So, here they were in some random little town in the middle of nowhere USA, the cabin cozy if not isolated, and in the dead of the winter no less. They had one landline phone and cell reception was utter shit, leaving them with just one another's company, which was a blessing. Truly... it had been nothing short of one. Die found himself closer to Kyo than he had ever thought possible in the past week and now that they were working on the second week, his health unwaveringly great, they'd actually planned to do a few things. Yesterday had been failing miserably at cross country skiing. And today... well this was the special one.

Die filled his mug in the kitchen, adding a touch of creamer - one that boasted tasting like eggnog - and headed into the living room where Kyo had draped the extra sheets over one of the windows and across half of the living room. It looked different, for certain and Die thought he could see what Kyo was going for. He only hoped he could pull it off as fully as was needed.

Settling on the couch, he watched quietly as Kyo flitted around, moving lamps and changing the angle of the sheets and then, finally a couple of reflective sources for the lights he was going to be using. At long last, he came to sit next to Die, delicately plucking the coffee cup from his hands, downing the last dredges of the cup and settling it on the table. "You don't have to do this if you don't feel entirely comfortable with it."

Die reached to run his hand through Kyo's short hair, feeling the prickle of it beneath his palm as he did. "I know, baby... you've already given me the chance to say no at least twenty times." He leaned in, pecking him on the cheek, and then stood up. Pushing his pants down his hips, he stepped out of them, delicately making his way toward the curtain by the window. "I want to do this for you."

He stepped behind the sheet, turning to face the window, gazing out across the expanse of snow-filled landscape just outside the window. The snow was coming down in the mid-morning light, leaving everything bright and reflective, but somehow softer than usual. He pressed his hands to the glass, just resting there, watching each fluffy flake land ever so gently on the one before it. He heard the snap of the camera's shutter behind him and he remained there, paused and barely breathing, certain not to move himself until he was directed to do so. 

A few more shots and then Kyo's murmured voice. "Just do whatever you feel natural with. You've always had a knack for poses when you give yourself over to it. Remember, we're not hardcore rockstars today... today you're anyone behind that curtain. You're... _you_. The one you hide, the one you tuck away for only me to see. We'll give it to the world and they'll never know, never see the truth that my own lens will see."

Die turned to the side, his head bowing so that his hair fell down to frame his face, one leg shifting back, the toe gently on the floor, the other foot flat. One hand remained on the window, the other falling in line with his body, hidden with his shadow on the sheet. The shutter snapped a few more times and he brought his legs even with one another, one hand sliding up the glass so that it was over his head, the other pushing into his hair, his head tilting back. He knew everything would be on display now, nothing hidden from the camera's lens. Maybe there was a sheet in the way, maybe he was only a shadow on the other side of that sheet to the camera... but it didn't change the fact that he was now stripped bare for the lens. Every piece of Die, the guitarist of Dir en grey was scattered upon the floor at his feet. And every piece of Die, Kyo's boyfriend of seven years, cat-lover, coffee drinker, insufferable idiot at times and utterly hilarious at others... this Die was right there, right in front of the camera, stripped naked in every way possible.

The camera clicked a few times and Die heard Kyo change his position. A few more shots and then Kyo's murmured voice again. "The other sheet now?"

Die slipped away from the window, giving the ever-whitening landscape another glance before he made his way to the sheet that took light from the fireplace. He knelt behind it, one hand on the floor, one knee almost meeting the carpet, the other up closer to his body. Leaning over it, he let his head bow, his hair nearly touching his knee, but not quite. 

Kyo's camera clicked away as Die shifted through at least three more poses before he finally turned his back on the camera and reached down, lightly easing himself into semi-hardness. This was something he hadn't told Kyo he'd be willing to show the world. But if he was looking for the truth in who Die was, this was a part of it as well. This was a part of their relationship with one another and an intricate part of who Die himself was. Intimacy, closeness... bluntness. Turning back so that his side was to the sheet, he reached for the beam behind him, sliding both hands up over his head and then catching onto it, pushing his hips away from the beam. One knee cocked, pushing everything forward a little but not obscenely. 

He heard Kyo's soft chuckle and then the camera clicking a few times. The shift of footsteps and a few more clicks. And then nothing for an extended moment. Finally, "I think... we're done."

"Not yet," Die breathed out, slowly easing himself up from the position and then letting himself fall to the floor. He let something eat at him, let his overwhelming emotions pull him in another way. Grief and loss yanked at his heart as he let himself deal with something he hadn't managed in all this time. Tears welled in his eyes and even as he bent forward, holding himself on trembling arms, his head bowed, he could feel the tears starting to plop down off of his face toward the floor. He took a shuddering breath and he heard Kyo's mirroring one, the one that understood. 

He let the pain twist him and work him in ways he'd not allowed for two solid years now. He let himself _feel_ everything he'd held back. Every click of the shutter pulled the emotions further from him, drawing them out and away. Minutes stretched out in front of him until he cried himself out, ending up curled on the floor, his legs to the side, his back twisted so his head was facing the ceiling, his hands pushed into his hair, elbows up. The final clicks of the shutter came as he breathed the softest sigh of relief. 

Kyo's presence was there in an instant, no hesitation in his actions as he dropped down onto Die's lap, reaching for him and sliding his hands over his face, gently wiping away the tears and smiling down at him in a way that brought every ounce of joy back to Die's heart in a heartbeat. Nothing could have crushed him with that smile directed at him. His hands slid to encircle Kyo's wrists as he stared up at him, offering the softest of smiles, the one that no one but Kyo ever got to see. "Now you know..." 

Kyo ran one thumb over Die's lips, Die turning his head to press a kiss to his palm and then looking back up at him. "I already did. I just wasn't certain you were ready."

"I had to be."

Kyo shifted down over him, hesitating for a moment, as though he wanted to say something more, and then pressed his lips firmly against Die's own, pushing his hands over his head and deepening the kiss for a few aching seconds. When he pulled back, he studied him carefully, another smile pulling at his lips. "You know that thing we've been talking about for years?"

Die's smile slid back in place instantly, this one brighter, more vibrant. "Yeah... _the_ thing?"

"Mmhmm..." Kyo linked his hands with Die's own, giving him a pleased little look. "This day, next year. Somewhere here. What do you say?"

Die pulled one hand free, reaching to cup the back of Kyo's neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips ever so gently together. Backing up just enough to speak, he breathed out, "Yes... always yes." The next instant was consumed by red-hot fire, their lips meeting in a far different manner, one they'd long-since learned to yield to... and Die couldn't have been in a better place. Not then, not ever. The only place for him was right where he was.


End file.
